Mi chico sumiso
by Psicodelii
Summary: Two Shot. Bella tiene una obsecion por su mejor amigo y compañero de casa, lastimosamente las insinuaciones no provocan nada en él, es muy sumiso para actuar. Ella desistirá saliendo con otro pero se llevará una gran sorpresa con un lado que no conocia de su mejor amigo. Quizas no fue buena idea llamarle Sumiso. Rate: M
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de stefany meyer, la historia es mia.

Two Shot

Rate: M por lenguaje y escenas de sexo.

.

000000000000000000

Mi chico sumiso

000000000000000000

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y despues de un suspiro salí de este, con paso pesado y fastidiado caminé por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas, llegué a la ultima y cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave en la manilla escuché un pequeño ruido de algo moviendose dentro de la casa, di un paso atras y saqué mi telefono.

-Maldicion, las 7:40 - bramé al ver que me había adelantado a la hora. Guardé la llave en mi bolsillo y me alejé de la puerta - Menuda mierda - murmuré mientras regresaba al ascensor, no podía ir al apartamento de Alice, estaba de aniversario con el tonto de Jasper; y Emett, mi segundo mejor amigo estaba en casa de sus padres, de visita.

Odiaba los malditos sabados, debería ser al reves, debería amarlos, disfrutar de salir con amigos, ir de paseo al Mall, quizas ir al bar y tomar un par de copas, pero no. Los odio, y por qué los odio? Pues, todo es gracias a mi querido "amigo" Edward Cullen. Hace seis años que vivimos en el mismo apartamento y desde hace seis años cada sabado tengo que dejar mi apartamento.

Él antes vivia con su hermano en el piso de abajo y cuando lo conoci, varias cosas cambiaron. Cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho, le dije a mi madre que quería venir a estudiar a Nueva York, al principio me pidió que no lo hiciera, que me quedara en Boston y estudiara en Hardvard, pero no, yo no quería eso, quería irme y despues de tanto suplicar compraron un piso para mi.

Al entrar a la UNY conocí a Alice, en la primera clase de orientacion, ella es una chica bastante timida y delicada, sino fuera porque le pedí la hora en orientacion seguiría sin amigos, gracias a mi también sale con Jasper, el cientifico nuclear recien graduado, lo conocí en una fiesta de fraternidad y luego se lo presenté a ella, él es mas alegre y vivaz, son diferentes pero también son tal para cual.

Luego conocí a Emett en mi primer año de gestion empresarial, él iba dos años mas avanzado y estaba en el apoyo docente, -esos estudiantes que ayudan a los mas nuevos o los que necesitan ayuda en ciertas materias para el credito extra- él iba a ayudarme con calculo contable avanzado, pasamos al rededor de todo el semestre juntos, él me ayudaba siempre que se lo pedía y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables.

Un dia él llegó a la biblioteca con un chico, se parecia a él en ciertos aspectos, como el tamaño, el color de ojos, las muecas y la sonrisa, en todo lo demas eran diferentes, me sorprendí cuando Emett me dijo que él era su hermano mellizo, Edward Cullen. Ahí empecé a conocerlo, era agradable, dulce, muy cariñoso, servicial y todo un caballero, nada que envidiarle a ningùn hombre, él lo tenía todo, incluyendo mi corazon.

Me sorpredió saber que un dia que le pregunté a Edward si tenía novia, él simplemente me dijo que no, que él nunca tenía novias, me pareció extraño, mas no quise preguntar, no quería enterarme de sus "aventuras" de fin de semana, sabía que él era demasiado perfecto para ser real, un hombre así no está reservado para una sola mujer, asi que lamentablemente tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos por él y sonreir como siempre.

Cuando iba a empezar el segundo año de carrera, Emett conoció a la nueva estudiante de ingenieria mecanica, Rosalie Hale, y era tanto el tiempo que Rosalie pasaba en la residencia de Emett que Edward me pidió rentarle una de las habitaciones de mi apartamento. Al principio solo empezó por la habitacion, luego decidió pagar la mitad de todos los servicios con tal de que yo me fuera de la casa todos los sabados.

Pregunté y pregunté y pregunté el porqué de esa peticion, pero nunca obtuve respuestas, pensaba que él estaba metido en cosas... Malas o algo asi, pero no, lo que pasaba es que cada sabado cuando yo volvía puntual a las ocho de la noche, estaba saliendo una chica del apartamento, la chica de turno nunca duraba mas de cuatro sabados y mas nunca la volvía a ver. Cada sabado mi corazon se rompia un poco mas, pero que podía hacer, es un alto precio por vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Ahora eme aquí, con veinticinco años y muchos sabados despues, esperando en el loby del edificio para que se hagan las ocho y poder entrar a MI apartamento, bendito sea el momento en que le dije a Edward que si podía cederle mi casa todos los sabados, ahora me pregunto, por que necesita que me valla, él puede encerrarse en su habitacion con ella y ya, yo no le estorbaría, ademas, él es tan reservado, discreto y hasta parece tonto al vestirse -mi hermoso tonto hipster - no entiendo cual es el misterio.

Levanté la mirada cuando el ascensor hizo ese ruido campaneante avisando que habia llegado a la planta baja, vi a una chica salir, con las mismas caracteristicas de todas, era de cabello oscuro, piel extremadamente blanca, estatura mediana y labios carnosos, sabía que era la chica de turno, esta es nueva y vestía jean cortos ajustados, una blusa blanca, bufanda y tacones blancos, sabía que era ella, asi eran las chicas de Edward y salió justo a la hora.

-Al fin - susurré levantandome rapidamente para tomar el ascensor antes de que las puertas cerraran, dejé que una puñetera lagrima cayera por mi mejilla para volver a cerrarme, pulsé el boton del piso seis y esperé nuevamente a llegar a mi piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y volví al D'javù de caminar en el mismo pasillo y sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta, esta vez si la abrí y sonreí cansadamente al encontrarme a un Edward tranquilamente sentado en el sofá mirando la television.

-Bella, al fin llegas - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa timida que me alegró solo una micromilesima del corazon, aun no entiendo como un chico como Edward puede tener una mujer cuatro dias al mes, es extraño, un nerd hermoso que usa lentes de pasta y es realmente callado cuando está con desconocidos.

-llegué hace media hora, estaba en el loby - murmuré sin siquiera sonreir, hoy no tenía animos de forzar sonrisas, me quité la chaqueta negra y la bufanda y la dejé en el colgador de la entrada.

-Que te pasó? - preguntó mirandome con el ceño fruncido desde el sofá, amaba ver sus ojos a traves de esas gafas de pasta fina, caminé hasta este y me dejé caer a su lado. Edward me arrastro hacia él, recostó mi cabeza en su regazo y empezó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente como lo hace cada vez que estoy estresada o molesta.

-Fui al cine hoy con Mike, una completa mierda y...

-Hey! Ese vocabulario - me reprendió dandome una palmadita suave en la boca, hice una mueca y sonreí, Edward siempre era el chico correcto, educado y bien portado que no dice ni una sola mala palabra. Siempre viste pantalones largos de caqui, jeans o monos -así esté dentro de la casa- y camisas de manga larga o sueteres, nunca he llegado a verle el cuerpo a Edward, siempre viste decente y cubiertamente reservado.

-lo siento - dije con un pequeño tono de burla sintiendo el hormigueo de su mano en mi boca, siempre he sido mal hablada o... Grosera y él siempre ha querido corregirme, no creo que años de mal hábito puedan desaparecer por un par de golpecitos suaves en la boca.

-ok, dime que paso? - preguntó este acariciando mi cabello nuevamente. Me encanta sentirlo, asi sea una suave y sutil caricia de amigo, era algo y lamentablemente debía conformarme.

-El muy hijo de..

-Bella - Advirtió Edward alargando mi nombre con esa voz baja y llena de amenazas mientras que tomaba mi cabello en su puño y lo jalaba un poco, me mordí el labio para callar un gemido y solo pude suspirar para apaciguar el cosquilleo en mi vientre.

-ok, el muy... Estúpido empezó a tocarme en plena sala de cine.

-Que? - preguntó deteniendo las caricias mientras su cara se ponía roja de la ira - voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él.

-Para que, Edward? Es solo otro chico idiota que cree que puede meterme la mano sin pedir permiso. Igual ya me deshice de él, ya no importa - murmuré cerrando los ojos mientras abrazaba el brazo de Edward recubierto por la tela del sueter de lana, como sería sentir su piel sin toda esa ropa? Desearia poder tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y hacerlo mio, el que sea tan pasivo no me gusta pero, experimentar sería interesante.

-Ya no importa? - Dijo acariciando mi oreja suavemente, mordí mi labio ligeramente para no gemir "maldito bastardo insitador" - Bella, claro que importa. Al parecer debo estar mas cerca de ti para defenderte de todos esos tipos que quieren meterse en tus pantalones.

-Edward, tienes seis años espantando a todos ellos - bufé acostandome de lado en su regazo quedando de frente con su abdomen y a su enorme bulto en los pantalones, le abracé el torso y sutilmente aspiré su aroma a menta y locion de baño. - que no me hayas defendido un dia, no quiere decir nada. Ademas, eres demasiado sumiso para hacerle algo a alguien.

-Su... Sumi... Me has dicho... Sumiso? - preguntó demasiado indignado, levanté un poco la cara y le miré, él se veia realmente indignado y perturbado.

-Pues... Si. Edward, eres un tipo realmente dulce, lindo y caballeroso, jamas te he visto pelear, gritar, ni siquiera maldecir, no usas malas palabras, eres como un... Cachorrito! - Dije sonriendo al final.

-Bella, estas matandome - murmuró algo molesto - sabes que no peleo, porque no me han dado motivos para hacerlo, no maldigo porque es mal visto y soy un modelo a seguir en mi trabajo.

-Lo siento señor "PerfectoModeloAseguir" pero alguien en algún momento de tu vida tuvo que hacerte tener aunque sea un pensamiento oscuro. - Le dije mientras me sentaba sobre mis rodillas a su lado, él pasó una mano por su cabello y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues... Hace tiempo tuve un pensamiento bastante oscuro y... - en ese momento el telefono de Edward sonó y disculpandose se fue a contestar en privado, a pesar de todo lo lindo y educado, parecia que tenía un secreto, por ahora se lo dejaré pasar, mi humor está de vacaciones y mi excitacion descontrolada.

Me levanté en la mañana cuando sentí los rayos del sol molestar en mis parpados, miré mi reloj y suspiré, eran las ocho de la mañana, me saqué las cobijas y salí de la habitacion directo al baño, era uno solo asi que tenía que compartirlo con Edward, él nunca se levantaba temprano los domingos, asi que me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha para empezar con la limpieza de la casa.

Despues de un buen baño frio bien merecido para poder despertarme, salí de la ducha, me sequé con la toalla y despues de envolverme en ella salí del baño, entré a mi habitacion y me puse un bikini negro solamente, un jean corto y una camiseta blanca de tiras gruesas sin sujetador, hoy no tenía animos para levantar a las amigas, ademas, solo haría el aseo, salí y pasé por el frente de la habitacion tocando tres veces con el puño.

-Edward, saca tu ropa sucia! - Dije en un tono alto y seguì mi camino a la cocina para preparar el café, otra cosa que tenía Edward, era que no me dejaba entrar a su habitacion, no entendía por que, pero por ningun motivo podia hacerlo, inclusive cambió la cerradura y él tiene la unica llave, él se encarga de la limpieza de su cuarto y a la hora de lavar, él saca la ropa y cuando está limpia yo la dejo en un cesto frente a la puerta, es extraño. Según su respuesta brillante es que es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas, menudo idiota.

-Buenos dias, preciosa - Sentí las manos de Edward en mis caderas mientras depositaba un beso en mi hombro, sonreí por el cosquilleo de su beso matutino y seguí haciendo el café. Esto era lo que mas me gustaba de estar con Edward, sus delicados besos sin proposito alguno.

-Buen dia, Edward - Dije sirviendo dos tazas, me di la vuelta y lo vi, siempre impecable, esta vez con un pantalon de mono blanco, un sueter de algodon negro cuello redondo y juro por lo mas sagrado que creí ver una marca o dibujo negro sobresaliendo por su muñeca izquierda.

-Sacaste tu ropa? Voy a lavar ahora mismo - le dije parandome frente a él, esté me miró como escaneandome y por una fraccion de segundos me sentí cohibida, Edward jamas me habia mirado asi, bueno, nunca le he visto mirarme asi, es extraño

-Si, la he puesto en el cuarto de lavado - contestó bajando la mirada.

-Vale, estaré allá si me necesitas - Dejé la taza vacia en el fregadero y me fui hasta la habitacion detras de la cocina, y empecé a llenar la lavadora pero no se que demonios pasó que en vez de soltar solo el agua suficiente, empezó a salir chorros y chorros de agua por doquier - EDWARD - grité mientras buscaba como detener el agua, estaba empapada, hasta el techo estaba lleno de agua.

-Bella, que pa... Rayos! - exclamó entrando al cuarto para ayudarme, senti sus manos apartarme de la lavadora y tratando de apartar el agua de mi cara vi como buscaba desconectarla, cuando por fin la desconectó se giró y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - estas bien, preciosa? - preguntó visiblemente preocupado

-si, solo estoy un poco... Mojada - dije mirando hacia abajo para ver mi ropa mojada, mi camisa blanca estaba casi transparente y mi pantalon completamente mojado, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi pecho y mis pezones se endurecieron enseguida. Las manos de Edward bajaron lentamente por mis costados y ahuecaron mis senos apretando ligeramente mis pezones - Edward - jadeé extasiada al sentir sus manos.

-Yo... - apartó las manos rápidamente como si se quemara, me miró con culpa y bajó la mirada - lo siento, pequeña - y sin mas salió de la habitacion, dejandome agitada, confundida y terriblemente excitada. Bufé recostandome de la lavadora. Que carajos acaba de pasar? Él... Él me tocó, y se sintió jodidamente bien. Deje la ropa ahí, despues la llevaria a la lavandería de ser necesario.

Salgo hacia la cocina y no lo veo, tampoco está en la sala, sus llaves no estan en la mesa de la entrada, se ha ido, mierda! Se ha ido el muy cabrón. La situacion no me gusta, sabe como me pone y él... Se dejó llevar, le gustó verme así pero tener algo con él será imposible, él jodido cabrón de mierda no me vé mas que como una amiga. He intentado tantas cosas para que ese jodido nerd aunque sea me folle por excitacion carnal pero, una mierda! Nada funsiona con él.

La primera vez que traté de intentar algo fue hace como dos años. Yo me levanté temprano bastante malhumorada y excitada hasta el carajo despues de haber tenido un muy jugoso y sexy sueño humedo con él. Decidí que en vez de vestirme iba a salir a preparar el desayuno en babydoll, como suelo dormir. Pero no hizo nada. Una mierda! Me miró, se quedó quieto en la silla, desayunó en silencio y con un escueto "adios" se fue.

De ahí en adelante he hecho mas cosas, andar en ropa interior, ponerme blusas sin sujetador, usar faldas muy cortas, pijamas extra pequeñas para nuestras noches de cine, e inclusive se me ha caido la toalla por accidente al salir de la ducha, ese es un jodido nerd de mierda, ni siquiera se que carajos le gusta en una mujer para hacer algo diferente. No es un friki como para andar disfrazandome de "Tauriel" no es un Swag de esos que andan en Skateboard ni mucho menos el tipico hipster escuchando "indi" él es... Diferente.

Me voy a mi habitacion y tomo una toalla, me quito la ropa mojada y me seco, esta mierda ya me cansó. Me puse un pantalon de chandal sin ropa interior y otra blusa sin sujetador, quizas él no vuelva hoy, despues de lo que hizo, es como la mas grande falta de moralidad por parte de él, algo como "casi mata a Ghandi" estupido nerd de mierda.

El día pasó demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, almorcé y cené sola, hice la limpieza lo mas lento posible, todavia a las ocho de la noche estaba limpiando la cocina. Se supone que hoy es nuestro día de cine, cada domingo lo hacemos. Nos acostados en el sofá, comemos algunos dulces y nos quedamos dormidos ahí, juntos, abrazados. Necesito eso. Es la unica dosis de cariño senamal que me mantiene equilibrada para no saltarle encima y follarme ese cuerpo tan sumiso.

Me acosté en el sofá a ver peliculas, ya que él no iba a estar era mejor simular que estaba con él. Pero, joder! Si que lo extraño. A la mitad de la pelicula estaba ya durmiendome, los ojos se me cerraban solos y nisiquiera sabía que carajos estaba viendo. La puerta se abrió y supe que era él, suspiré y me quedé ahí, medio dormida, medio despierta. Nisiquiera tengo animos de saludarlo.

-Bella? - escucho su voz, estoy molesta con él, me ha dejado sola en la noche de cine, cabrón! Lo escucho acercarse, suspira y su mano acaricia mi cara - lo siento, pequeña - murmura y me carga, no se si se disculpa por tocarme las tetas o por dejarme sola en la noche de cine. Espero que sea por dejarme sola porque el muy jodido me dejó con demasiadas ganas.

Me llevó a mi habitacion y me acostó, apartó las sabanas como pudo y oí que volvió a suspirar, tomo mi pantalon y empezó a bajarlo, sabía que me pondrìa una de mis pijamas, siempre que me quedaba dormida, él me llevaba a mi habitacion y me cambiaba la ropa sin yo siquiera darme cuenta, al dìa siguiente me despertaba arropada y con un pijama diferente, esas pequeñas cosas tambien me enamoraron mas.

-Dios! - jadeó y volvió a poner el pantalon en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que no cargo ropa interior. - que haré contigo, Isabella - murmura, me arropa y sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta.

-Yo se que podrías hacer conmigo, sumiso de mierda - murmuro viendo hacia la puerta.

La semana pasó rápido. Edward hacia como que nada pasó. Cada mañana salía despues de compartir el desayuno, salía los cinco minutos antes de mi y regresaba a las seis, cuando yo entraba a las seis treinta a él ya tenía la cena preparada, cenabamos en un charla vacia sobre lo que hicimos en el día y luego se iba a su habitacion sin siquiera darme mi beso de buenas noches. El viernes fue igual que otro día, fui al trabajo, me estresé muchisimo y cuando salí al estacionamiento para tomar mi auto escuché que me llamaron.

-Hey, Isabella - me giré para ver a Riley Biers, uno de los trabajadores de la compañia, nos encontrabamos siempre en el almuerzo.

-Hola, Riley - saludo sonriente. - que pasa? - pregunto tranquilamente.

-Es que... Yo... Ham... Quizas si tu... N-no tienes nada que hacer... Mañana.

-Si? - pregunto con una sonrisa alargando, él me mira, se muerde el labio y juega con sus manos. Dios! Está sudando.

-Quisieras tú... Ham... Quisieras ir... No sé a... Hammm... Al... - ok, que deje de sufrir.

-mañana a las nueve de la mañana en Central Park. Tengo el día completo disponible - él abre y cierra la boca sorprendido.

-Si.. Hamm... Si, si claro. Mañana... Central... Si, central Park. - sonrio, aun está nervioso.

-Nos vemos mañana, Riley - digo subiendome al auto.

-Hasta... Mañana, Be - Dice mas tranquilo. Una cita diferente para variar. Jodidos sabados de mierda. Llego al apartamento y al entrar lo veo sentado en el sofá viendo la television.

-Llegaste! - dice levantandose - tengo la cena lista desde hace una hora. Porque te tardaste? - pregunta confundido pero mas que eso se ve un poco serio y preocupado.

-Es que me quedé conversando con un amigo en el estacionamiento del trabajo. - contesto quitandome el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero.

-Amigo? En el estacionamiento? - mira su reloj - a las siete de la noche? - pregunta serio. - estas loca? Y si te hubiera pasado algo, Isabella?

-Deja de preocuparte, si? - le dije mientras desabotonaba mi camisa caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones con él detras de mi. - Es solo un amigo del trabajo, ademas, voy a salir con él mañana.

-Mañana? - murmura serio. Me giro quedando de frente a él.

-Si, mañana. Sabado, recuerdas? - digo con sarcasmo y él asiente lento una vez. - me voy a las nueve, tienes el día completo para tí.

-Pero, Bella - nisiquiera le doy chance de seguir hablandome porque me encierro en mi habitacion. Cuando estoy por quitarme el pantalon suena mi telefono.

-Hola? - contesto sacandome la camisa por completo.

-Hey, nena. Donde estas? - la voz de Emmett resuena en mis oidos.

-Hola, baby. Estoy en casa. Acabo de llegar. Por que? - él bufa y suspira.

-El engendro nerd de mi hermano me llamó a mi y a Rosi hace media hora preguntando si sabiamos algo de ti.

-Eso hizo? - pregunté sentandome en la cama para sacarme el pantalon.

-Si, nena. Le dije que quizas estabas follando en algun estacionamiento, Rosi le dijo lo mismo - me carcajeo al darme cuenta que le dije a Edward que estaba hablando con un amigo en el estacionamiento. - que es tan gracioso.

-yo estaba en un estacionamiento, Emmett. - le digo riendo.

-Zorra! - exclama y vuelvo a carcajearme.

-Pero no hice nada. Saldré mañana con mi amigo y él tendrá la casa libre.

-Aun sigue con esa mierda? Un día de estos una de esas putas lo va a enfermar. - brama y se escucha otra voz, luego un forzajeo y un "ouch"

-nena, vas a salir mañana con alguien? - escucho la voz de Rose sorprendida.

-Si, Rose.

-con quien? - pregunta seria. Ella y yo trabajamos en la misma planta. Rose es manager empresarial, yo soy gerente de area C. Emmett trabaja con la competencia de Desing Art y Edward es diseñador cuatro pisos mas abajo de mi area. Alice y Jasper si trabajan independientes de nosotros. Despues de las pasantias que hicimos en esas empresas, nos dejaron fijos.

-Riley - murmuro y ella jadea "con quien, con quien?" Se escucha que dicen detras de ella - con quien estas a parte de Emmett?

-Alice y Jasper estan aquí - murmura con pena.

-Rosalie Liliam Hale, tienes una reunion y no nos llamaste? - bramo molesta.

-Es que Edward andaba como energumeno cuando no apareciste. Asi que dejaremos que se desquite contigo,

-Rosalie eso es...

-Callate, tienes que contarme como fue que invitaste a salir al mas sexy y timido hombre de la planta nueve.? - pregunta asombrada. Riley Biers es el hombre mas sexy de la planta, todas lo aman, es tan hermoso con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su cuerpo de infarto, pero el cabrón es muy timido.

-me creerias si te dijera que el me invito? - pregunto sonriendo.

-NO! Joder! Ese bomboncito sumiso es sorprendente. Ahora puedo decir que es mas valiente y hombre que Edward.

-ya creo que si - murmuro con desden, miro a la puerta y suspiro - voy a comer antes de que al nerd le de un ataque cardiaco. - ella rie.

-vale, saluda al imbecil - cuelgo la llamada y despues de ponerme una corta bara rosa de pijama, salgo para encontrarmelo recostado en la pared.

-Me diras con quien vas a salir mañana? - murmura serio, está de brazos cruzados con un pie en la pared. Se ve tan cursi con su sueter de cachemira azul rey y su pantalon de mono blanco.

-Con Riley - murmuro seria y camino a la cocina donde ya estan los dos platos puestos en la mesa.

-Ri-riley? - murmura serio sentandose frente a mi - Riley Biers? - pregunta mas serio - el jefe de Marketing y publicidad, Riley Biers? El modelo de pasarela sumiso? - pregunta con indignacion.

-No lo es tanto. Me invitó a salir. - Le digo con cierto sarcasmo, Edward rueda los ojos y la comida continua en silencio. Despues de lavar los platos me acerco a la sala donde ya se encuentra sentado esperandome para ver la tele. - me voy a dormir.

-Que? - pregunta girando la cabeza - no veremos la tele un rato?

-no, estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana... En la noche - él frunce el ceño y se levanta. Pone sus manos en mis caderas y me da un suave beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, pequeña - murmura y suspiro. Me alejo de él sin decir nada y me encierro en mi habitacion, quizas otro lindo y dulce sumiso me quite este enamoramiento que tengo por Edward.

Me levanto temprano, a las siete ya tenia mis ojos abiertos, me di una ducha con agua tibia y empecé a escoger mi ropa, estamos en pleno verano, así que decidí usar un pantalon de jean corto, una blusa de cuello cuadrado de mangas cortas, una bufanda azul jean y unos tacones blancos, casual sin dejar de ser elegante. Dejo mi cabello suelto, pequeñas ondas, delineo mis ojos, un poco de sombra y labial rojo, me encanta el rojo.

-Buen día - me sobresalto cuando veo a Edward parado en el umbral de mi puerta, su mono blanco y un sueter blanco tipo pijama. Su cabello alborotado y una pequeña sonrisa - estas muy arreglada, pequeña. A donde vas?

-voy a salir con Riley, recuerdas? - le digo poniendome los pendientes de plata, él se pone serio y frunce la boca.

-Tienes muy poca ropa? Acaso no tienes un jean o algo mas... Largo? - pregunta mas serio.

-está haciendo calor y hay sol. - tomo mi cartera y paso a su lado saliendo hacia la sala.

-no desayunaras? - pregunta cuando camino hacia la puerta.

-No, ya comeré algo con Riley - Edward hace una mueca con la boca - nos vemos esta noche. Diviertete. - murmuro y sin esperar a que me conteste me voy. Llego al central park con cinco minutos de anticipacion. Me bajo del auto y camino hacia una de las bancas de la entrada.

-Hey, Bella! - escucho que me llaman antes de sentarme, veo al rededor y está Alice caminando hacia mí. Con su falda hippi, su blusa blanca y zapatos comodos. Detras de ella viene Jasper con su traje de etiqueta y esa sonrisa ladina que enamoraría a cualquier mujer.

-Alice? Jasper! Que hacen aquí? - pregunto confusa. Jasper se acerca mas con Alice y la abraza por la cintura. Sus diferencias de tamaños, gustos, estilos y personalidades son exageradas, Jasper siempre está pulcro, impecable vistiendo de traje y zapatos caros, su cabello alborotado increiblemente siempre está en su lugar, su excentricidad y gran personalidad sociable opacan en mil maneras a la forma desprolija en la que viste Alice, siempre hippy, casual y con su cabello alborotado, timida y poco sociable, aun no sé como carajos siguen juntos.

-Es que... Hammm... Nosotros - empieza a decir Alice mirando a los lados.

-Mi chica hermosa quería salir a pasear un rato, y como hoy tengo un caso despues del medio día, decidí "por que no salir un rato" - Dice con entusiasmo, miro a Alice y ella asiente rápidamente.

-eso, si, eso - Dice sonriendo.

-Vale, esta bien. - Digo sin creerles mucho.

-Asi que... Riley Biers? - Dice Jasper con picardia, sonrio y veo a Alice que se sonroja.

-yo no dije nada - murmura bajando un poco la mirada.

-lo se, Alice. - le digo con cariño - y si, Jasper - miro a mi amigo con la misma picardia - Riley Biers. Ahora... Porque no siguen su camino y me dejan tener una "cita" con el chico. - digo con burla.

-Suerte con tu sumiso, nena - Dice Jasper mientras jala a Alice y siguen caminando. Me siento en la banca y un minuto despues Riley está a mi lado. Con un jean deslavado, unos converse y una camiseta, Dios! Se ve tan hermoso y comestible.

-Bella, hola - saluda dulcemente, me levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él me sonrie y espero que se sonroje o baje la mirada, nada de eso pasa.

-Hola, Riley. - Él me mira de arriba a abajo y sonrie ladinamente.

-Estas hermosa. - me abraza por la cintura - que te parece si vamos a comer algo?

-Vale. - fuimos a una cafeteria y comimos unas tostadas con jalea y café. Hablamos sobre nuestros gustos, nuestras familias, y un poco del trabajo, casualmente hoy no estaba nervioso, se veia lindo, casual, un poco picaro y muy delicioso.

Fuimos por un helado luego de eso, caminamos e hicimos un picnic improvisado al medio día. Insistí en pagar el almuerzo y ya a las siete treinta estabamos hablando animadamente en una de las bancas, no creí que tuviera tanto en común con este hombre, no se ha comportado mal, es mas, es todo un caballero, muy atento y a pesar de ser un poco timido, ha sabido manejar y guiar lo que hicimos en el día.

-Se que hemos pasado el día juntos pero... No quiero que acabe - Dice mientras me acompaña al auto, me recuesto de este sin abrirlo y lo miro con la cabeza baja y las manos en sus bolsillos.

-a mi tampoco me gustaría que acabe - murmuro jugando con mis llaves.

-Que dices si... No se... Vamos a tomar algo? - propone con cierto nerviosismo, habia tardado mucho en ponerse así. Hago una pequeña mueca divertida y asiento.

-Me parece bien. Pero... Que te parece si vamos a un bar? No se... A bailar un rato - propongo y él me mira sorprendido.

-Claro pero... No estoy vestido para la ocacion. - murmura apenado.

-Hagamos algo - me acerco a él y lo siento tensarse. - vamos a nuestras casas. Nos cambiamos de ropa y nos vemos a las nueve en...

-Dark Bone - me dice y asiento.

-Bien, nos vemos a las nueve en Dark Bone - afirmo tranquilamente, no me gusta ese bar, es muy... Extraño. Una sola vez fui y me sentí como una pequeña gacela rodeada de leones, las miradas que los hombres y hasta las mujeres me dedicaban eran escalofriantes. Nunca mas volví a ese lugar, esta vez no estaría sola. Iria con Riley.

-nos vemos a las nueve - Dice abriendo la puerta de mi auto, entro y me despido con la mano. Él me imita y despues de que arranco, camina por la acera. Quizas va en busca de su auto. Llego a la casa a las ocho quince, abro la puerta encontrandome a Edward con la misma ropa de esta mañana, con el telefono en la mano y un ceño fruncido parado en la sala.

-Hola? - saludo mirandolo, él se gira y me mira serio.

-Donde estabas? - pregunta molesto.

-En el central Park. Que paso? - pregunto seria.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada. - murmura serio - cambiate, la cena esta lista - dice tirando el telefono en el mueble.

-lo siento, no voy a comer - digo caminando a mi cuarto.

-Que? Ya comiste? - pregunta apretando los dientes.

-No, voy de salida nuevamente - entro a mi habitacion quitandome la blusa y el pantalon quedando en ropa interior.

-A donde vas, Isabella? - pregunta de brazos cruzados entrando a mi habitacion. No es la primera vez que Edward me ve en ropa interior y ahora no me interesa. Camino al armario y saco un corto y sensual vestido negro. - A. Donde. Vas? - pregunta lentamente.

-Voy a Dark Bone - contesto acomodando mi vestido, es de Straple, ceñido al cuerpo llegando al medio muslo. Es simple pero bastante sexy, me monto en mis tacones rojos y despues de lavarme la cara vuelvo a aplicarme maquillaje.

-Dark Bones, Bella? - pregunta con indignacion - sabes lo peligroso que es ese bar?

-Y tu si sabes? Has ido? - pregunto con sarcasmo, él boquea sin saber que decir.

-Se que es peligroso. Bella, no es un sitio al que debas ir - Dice con insistencia.

-Voy a ir, con Riley. Asi que... - remarco el labial rojo y tomo mi cartera - adios. - salgo y me toma por el brazo.

-No vallas, Bells - Pide mirandome con suplica. Quiero complacerlo, quiero quedarme con él pero él hoy ha estado con una mujer, no hizo nada cuando me tocó y... Joder! Riley es menos sumiso que él. Miro la hora.

-Ya es tarde. Espero que hayas tenido un día gratificante con la chica del día - me suelto de su agarre y salgo de la casa. él sigue sin hacer nada para detenerme. Quizas Riley tenga un lado oscuro que reemplace su sumision. Llego a Dark Bone a las nueve con quince minutos, Riley ya está esperandome, se ve hermoso. Un pantalon nego, un sueter gris y zapatos grises. Joder! Que hermoso.

-Bella, nena. Te ves hermosa - Dice cuando me ayuda a bajar del auto, pasa su mano por mi cintura y deja un beso en mi mejilla. Me sorprendo por su soltura, así me gusta mas.

-Tu no estas nada mal - le digo con picardia. Él me guia a la entrada y casualmente nisiquiera tiene que hacer cola ni decir nada al portero, este nos deja pasar cual realeza al lugar. La musica alta, el ambiente pesado y la gente en modo depredador es el sello de este lugar. Las miradas de todos estan sobre nosotros, muchos estan con esa mirada picara y cazadora, otros simplemente miran con descaro, me siento sexy.

-sientate aca - Dice cuando llegamos a una mesa en un privado, miro al rededor y bajo un poco la mirada, él me mira y suspira, pone una mano en mi barbilla y veo su mirada oscura - no bajes la cabeza.

-Que? - pregunto confundida.

-Voy a ir por unas bebidas - Dice serio - mientras estes aquí sola, no bajes la cabeza.

-por que? - pregunto confundida, él mira mis labios y luego mis ojos, hay algo diferente en él.

-En este lugar hay muchos que vienen buscando a alguien para follar, y hay muchos... Hombres a los que le gusta una mujer que se deje manejar, si bajas la cabeza, les das a entender que estas diponible. No lo hagas, por lo menos, no mientras no estes conmigo.

-no lo haré - susurro sorprendida. Él sonrie ladinamente y deja un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Buena chica - Dice con voz ronca y se aleja. Muchos lo saludan incluyendo a trabajadores del lugar. Estoy sola en el privado y muchas miradas se posan en mi, miradas depredadoras, llenas de deseo, son realmente intimidantes, voy a bajar la cabeza pero recuerdo lo que ha dicho Riley y mantengo mi barbilla en alto. Muchos dejan de mirarme, otros siguen pendientes de mi. Hasta algunas mujeres me miran. Que gente tan loca. Minutos despues Riley llega a mi con un martini y una cerveza.

-Gracias - digo tomando un sorbo del martini. Él acaricia mi mejilla y sonrie.

-Has sido obediente. Me gusta - Dice suavemente. Toma un sorbo de su cerveza y se acerca un poco a mi. "No es tan sumiso como pensé" digo para mi misma. Ahora me siento intimidada. Riley deja un beso detras de mi oreja y bajo la cabeza, me gusta la sensacion - no sabes lo hermosa que te vez bajando la cabeza para mi. - no entiendo que quiere decir con eso pero su voz ronca me pone a mil. "Gracias, Edward por espantarme a los hombres por años" pienso con sarcasmo. Un simple rose y ya estoy mojada.

-Conoces a mucha gente aquí - Digo tratando de alejarme un poco. Él sonrie y asiente tomando otro trago.

-conozco al dueño. - se encoge de hombros. - bebe - ordena señalando el martini. Bebo un sorbo y él sonrie - buena chica. Tienes el espiritu, me gusta.

-Espiritu? - pregunto mirandolo.

-Aun no lo sabes... No te das cuenta de lo... Valiosa que eres en este lugar. - miro al rededor, nadie a dejado de mirarme - muchos aquí solo esperan un segundo de mi descuido para caer sobre ti. - se acerca lentamente y besa mi cuello, su mano está en mi muslo, subiendo lentamente, cierro las piernas como reflejo - Abre las piernas - Ordena dejando de besarme y no se porqué pero le hago caso instantaneamente. - Joder, nena. Eres perfecta.

-Riley, estamos en publico - jadeo sintiendo su mano muy cerca de mi coño, intento apartarlo pero el apreta mi muslo con su mano, jadeo.

-Quieta... Eso, así. Buena chica. - la puerta de la entrada se abre nuevamente haciendo que la luz de afuera entre, todos se giran hacia la entrada viendo que entra alguien. Un hombre ha entrado pero las luces lo opacan, no puedo ver su cara. Oigo muchos jadeos y todos se quedan quietos, la musica se detiene y Riley aparta su mano alejandose un poco de mi. - mierda.

-Que pasa? - susurro mirando al rededor. Riley no dice nada, solo veo la figura del imponente hombre caminar dentro del lugar. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cierra jadeo - imposible - susurro y su mirada barre todo al rededor. Tiene un pantalon negro y una camisa camisa de botones manga larga negra, su cabello alborotado y su mirada, bajo esas gafas de pasta fina, estaba sobre Riley

-Riley - murmura él acercandose a la mesa, Riley lo mira impresionado.

-Ham... Hola, señor - Dice nervioso. Su mirada nunca está en mi, me está ignorando.

-Que haces aqui? - pregunta serio.

-Ya... Ya pasé el modo "prueba" señor - Dice tragando grueso, él asiente una vez y frunce un poco los labios.

-Edward - susurro mirandolo fijamente, él nisiquiera me mira, su mirada seria y malvada está sobre Riley.

-Lo... Lo conoces? - pregunta Riley sorprendido.

-Si, yo...

-Calla, Isabella - ordena y me quedo callada al instante, está jodidamente molesto, bajo la mirada y veo como Riley me mira impresionado. - Vete ahora mismo, Biers - ordena al pobre hombre y este dedicandome una mirada de disculpa, se levanta y se va. Edward se sienta a mi lado, donde estaba Riley y mira al rededor, miro hacia donde él lo hace, ya nadie nos observa.

-Edward, que ha...

-Calla - brama nuevamente y le hago caso, ya nadie nos observa, hace una seña hacia arriba y la musica vuelve a sonar, pesada, sensual, la misma musica que él escucha en casa. - te dije que no vinieras aquí - brama sin siquiera mirarme, me siento pequeña y muy intimidada, él me mira con su barbilla en alto y pone una mano en mi pierna, donde tocó Riley.

-No puedes mandarme - murmuro con la poco fuerza que me queda. Él aprieta mi muslo y me mira serio.

-No quiero que nadie mas vuelva a tocarte - Dice ignorandome, sube su mano lentamente por mi muslo - no quiero que Biers vuelva a poner sus manos aqui - murmura apretando el muslo - ni aquí - dice subiendo su mano poco a poco - no quiero que ponga sus labios aquí - susurra dejando un beso detras de mi oreja - si que su mano llegué aquí - jadeo cuando toma mi coño con toda su mano.

-Edward que...

-Silencio - ordena acariciando mi coño, me mira un poco sorprendido y aprieta los dientes. - estas excitada - murmura serio en una afirmacion baja y certera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis senos, miro hacia abajo, mis pezones estan duros y se marcan sobre la tela, es como sino creyera que estaba excitada - estas excitada por mi - vuelve a afirmar mientras sus dedos acarician la extension de mi coño mojado.

-Si, lo estoy - gemí sintiendo su mano masajear mi sensible clitoris, se acercó un poco mas y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, se separó un momento, me miró y subiendo una mano me tomó fuertemente por la nuca y me atrajo a su boca para devorarme salvajemente.

Gemí al sentir tal saqueo, jamas me habian besado de esta forma. Su lengua casi llega a mi garganta, saborea y toca cada recoveco de mi boca, sus dientes muerden mi lengua y gimo, saboreo sus labios, su lengua y muerdo su labio inferior, él gruñe apretando mas mi coño, jadeo, es demasiado lo que estoy sintiendo, no le importa que estoy quedandome sin aire, sigue saqueando, besando, mordiendo y saboreando, joder! Es demasiado bueno.

-Puedo oler tu excitacion, Nena. - gruñe bajo mientras me agarra por el culo y me sienta en su regazo haciendome sentir su prominente y dura polla - no sabía que yo podría excitarte tanto.

-Lo haces - contesté subiendo mis manos a su cabello, siempre había querido tocarlo de esta manera, completamente sexual y carnal, no como el amigo de siempre. Pegué un gritito cuando Edward me alzó un poco y hundió dos dedos de una estocada en mi mojado coño.

-Eres una maldita tentacion - gemí al escuchar a Edward maldecir, es decir... "Maldicion" él nunca había dicho una mala palabra, y ahora la decia mientras se portaba salvaje conmigo. Sus besos decendieron de mi boca a mi cuello y terminó saboreando, lamiendo y chupando mis pezones por encima de la fina tela del vestido.

-Dios! - Grité sintiendo como mi vientre se contraia, acaso podria estar mas excitada.

-No! - Edward se separó de repente bajandome y apartandose - no podemos hacer esto - murmuró alejandose un poco.

-Ho no! - dije rapidamente jalandolo por el brazo, se habia levantado de la mesa, ya habia dado un espectaculo público, no iba a hacerme esto - Ho no, campeon. Eso si que no. Me has excitado de puta madre, mi coño tiene practicamente una piscina y tu no vas a dejarme asi. - Edward hizo una mueca y gruño como un animal, hasta me intimidó.

-Tengo que hacer algo para que en serio cuides esa boquita sucia que tienes - murmuró en ese tono amenazante que me mojó aun mas, apreté las piernas sintiendo esa punzada de exitacion y él miró por encima de mi, estaba practicamente en cuatro encima del sofá agarrandolo por el brazo, él se paró de frente a mi soltandose de mi agarre, su polla dura estaba de frente a mi y tuve que obligarme a mirarlo a la cara.

-y que haras al respecto? - pregunté gateando un poco mas cerca de él. Edward enarcó una ceja y esta vez fue él el que me acechó tomandome por el cuello, poniendome de rodillas sobre el mullido sofá para ponerme a la altura de su cara.

-Puedo Joderte en serio, Nena. Puedo cogerte hasta que desfallezcas. Puedo hacerte gritar y suplicar por mi polla y voy a hacerte sufrir y a dejarte el coño empapado y con ganas de que me hunda en ti, hasta que no aprendas un par de modales.

-maldicion! - gemí al escuchar esa dulce, sensual y brutal promesa, claro que lo quería - hazlo entonces.

-Tengo que advertirte, Isabella - Dijo en tono bajo y serio mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus lentes estaban empañados pero aun asi podía ver esa oscuridad lujuriosa ahí.

-Que? - pregunté confundida por su seriedad.

-Una vez que entres a mi mundo, veas todo, pruebes mi juego, no volveras a salir de él, seras unica y exclusivamente mia, nadie jamas pondrá una jodida mano sobre tí, solo yo podré hacerlo. Lo has entendido bien? - lo miré fijamente y sentí que me asustaba un poco, pero haria lo que sea por sentir su polla dentro de mi.

-entiendo. - susurré jadeante.

-ok - se alejó un poco y me miró de arriba a abajo. - toma esto - me tendió una tarjeta electronica de habitacion - ve hasta aquel ascensor - señala uno detras en una esquina - cuando llegues a la sala, vas a ir hasta una puerta negra, quiero que te quites la ropa, quedate solo con las bragas y esperame en la puerta de la habitacion - dandome esa unica orden él se alejó hacia otro lugar perdiendose entre la gente dejandome en shock.

Tragué grueso y esperé a que mi respiración se acompasara, miré al rededor, la gente ya no me miraba, todos hacian lo mas posible para ignorarme, me levanté del sofá y caminé lentamente hasta el ascensor, al entrar metí la tarjeta y automaticamente señaló el boton "PH" al llegar arriba me quedé boca abierta, era una enorme y hermosa mansion, escaleras de caracol, un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad, una enorme sala con la muebleria negra, una mesa blanca y un pequeño arreglo, todo era minimalista y masculino.

Seguí viendo el lugar, la cocina era cromada, toda la linea gris y los mesones eran de marmol, seguí mi recorrido hacia donde él me dijo, encontré la dichosa puerta y suspiré, me quité la ropa lo mas rápido que pude y agradecí a mi Dios que me puse el bikini de encaje negro, miré mi cuerpo en el espejo que estaba en la sala y sonreí, mi cabello estaba bien, nada fuera de lugar y sonriendo como el gato rison, caminé feliz de nuevo a la puerta, por fin voy a estar con Edward, y no me importa si esto arruina mi amistad con él, por lo menos tendré la dicha de saber que pude tenerlo antes de no vernos mas.

Me quedé parada en la puerta de la habitación que dijo Edward y suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Dios! Iba a tener sexo con mi mejor amigo, el sexy hipster nerd del que me enamoré hace seis años. Esto es casi imposible de creer, pero que mierda. Ya no me interesa lo que pase despues, si Edward quiere que despues de esto no nos veamos mas, lo haré, habré cumplido mi sueño de estar con él.

-Cierra los ojos - me estremecí al escuchar su voz ronca y gruesa detras de mi, jamas había oido ese tono en su voz, asi que lo hice sin pensarlo. Edward cubrió mis ojos con una venda y mientras me rodeaba para estar de frente a mi, fue acariciando mi cuello y brazos, cuando estuvo frente a mi, inhaló de forma audible y suspiró. - siempre me ha encantado tu olor, Isabella. Vainilla y canela.

Ni siquiera pude pronunciar una palabra, ni un maldito ruido, una mierda! Me tenía completamente hipnotizada, delineó mis senos y mis caderas con sus dedos y despues de un suave gruñido tomó mi mano y me jalò a esa habitacion. Sentí un suave cosquilleo en mis pies y me obligué a utilizar mis sentidos para saber donde estaba parada, sabía que estaba sobre una alfombra, era suave y calida pero la mano de Edward sobre mi cadera no me dejaba pensar.

-Escuchame bien, Isabella. Aun estas a tiempo de irte - murmuró con esa suave y sedosa voz que me tenía atrapada.

-No quiero irme, Edward. - contesté segundos despues de encontrar mi voz, gracias a Dios habia sonado convincente.

-Bien, pero aun no te he preguntado si quieres irte. Te haré una pregunta... Sabes lo que es el BDSM? - susurró suavemente en mi oido, me estremecí y asentí.

-Lo haras conmigo? - Pregunté mas excitada aun, podía sentir como mi excitacion bajaba por mi pierna. Edward inhaló bruscamente y soltó el aire haciendo sonidos de satisfaccion.

-No, pero será algo parecido. - tomandome por las caderas me empujó hacia atras lentamente pegandome a una pared. Subiò mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y las ató juntas con (a mi parecer) unas esposas - Quieres irte? - susurró en mis labios.

-No - jadeé con la respiracion agitada. Lentamente Edward fue desatando la venda y cuando la quitó me tomo por la barbilla para verle solo la cara.

-Estas ahora en mi mundo, Isabella. Y creeme, no podras escapar de aqui - murmuró con la mirada regia fija en mis ojos.

-y quien dijo que queria escapar - le reté y él lentamente sonrió de medio lado.

-Que empiece el juego... Isabella - soltó mi barbilla y se echó para atras lentamente, abrí los ojos casi al punto del dolor, estaba realmente sorprendida, jamas me imaginé esto. Jamas me imaginé a este Edward que tenía en frente.

-Santa puta mierda de lo malditamente consagrado - Susurré ahora si casi llegando al orgasmo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola hermosuras... volví... aqui les dejo esta primera parte de mi two Shot, ojala ls haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, diganme si les gusta y si quieren seguir leyendo la segunda parte...

Espero haya sido de su agrado y bueh... nos leemos en el proximo cap.

000Psicodelii000


	2. Chapter 2

.Los personajes pertenecen a Stefany Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoría.

.

Two Shot (Final)

.

Rate: M

.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene lengua vulgar, escenas de sexo y un poquito mas que no debería ser leido por menores o por personas que se ofendan facilmente. No me hago responsable de castigos por padres protectores o bloqueo de control parental.

Disfrutenlo.

00000000000000000000

MI CHICO SUMISO

00000000000000000000

La vision del hombre que tenia frente a mi era toda una ilusion, este hombre no era real. Santa mierda! Este no era mi nerd hipster. Edward sonrió socarronamente y pude ver un brillo de altaneria en su mirada. Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, el profanado cuerpo de Edward era lo que me tenía completamente envelezada.

Este Edward estaba lleno de tatuajes, por Dios! Y que tatuajes. Sus brazos estaban forrados en tribales incas y retros, su pecho tenía un par de letras chinas y otras en Aleman, en su costado izquierdo tenía la cara de una mujer, era Esme y en el derecho tenìa el rostro de Carlisle; una inscripcion, quizas en arabe o Hindi debajo de su ombligo, en la linea del pantalon y... Que linea, el boton del jean que ahora cargaba estaba desabotonado y me dejaba ver su camino feliz.

-Ahora me sigues creyendo sumiso, nena? - preguntó alzando la barbilla. Sonreí lentamente, había roto su ego. Pero ver a este Edward con su cabello alborotado a medio lado, sus gafas de pasta, sin camisa, lleno de tatuajes y con un jean desabotonado, Dios! Como es que no he tenído un orgasmo ya.

-Creo que... No. - jadee mirando su delicioso y exquisito cuerpo. Siempre me imaginé a Edward como es chico hipster callado, hermoso pero timido y... Sumiso, era la fantasia de cualquiera, pero este hombre frente a mi, a roto todos mis esquemas, es lo que jamas me hubiera imaginado o permitido imaginar con Edward.

-Te diré una cosa - me dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia, lo que a mi parecer, era un closeth y pude vislumbrar otro enorme tatuaje que cubría sus omoplatos de izquierda a derecha en una pequeña curva, ese me sorprendió, decia "Solo Dios puede juzgarme" pero ahora no pensaría en ello. Tenía un biomecanico en su columna de una mano robotica agarrando los huesos de esta y mas abajo casi en el coxi tenía unas minusculas letras donde pude vislumbrar un "te amo, Emett"

-Que cosa? - susurré sin dejar de ver su espalda. Él se giró despues de tomar algo y pude ver que era una caja de condones, la dejó en la mesa de noche y volvió a pararse frente a mi.

-Cuando empecemos con esto me vas a pedir que pare, luego rogaras por mas... Pero cuando se vuelva intenso me pediras que pare nuevamente y sabes que pasará? - preguntó rozando mis labios.

-pararas? - susurré en un suave gemido.

-No, preciosa. Seguiré, porque cuando tu digas "detente" o "para" o "no mas" me estas dando a entender que quieres mucho mas. Y creeme, te daré todo.

-Y... No necesito una palabra de... Seguridad? - pregunté recordando que en los BDSM siempre tenían una.

-No, muñequita. Aqui no la necesitamos. No te voy a torturar con dolor, te voy a torturar con placer y creeme, lo vas a disfrutar de puta madre. - gemí ante su advertencia y sus malas palabras. Por Dios, un jodido Dios del sexo iba a ser conmigo lo que le viniera en ganas y... En que me metí.

-puedo... Puedo saber por que... Tienes tantos tatuajes? - pregunté con la respiracion agitada, Edward levantó la comisura del labio formando una sonrisa sarcastica.

-pronto, nena. - murmuró y se acercó a mi. Soltó mi brasier y me miró por mucho tiempo para mi verguenza. - Tus pezones son hermosos - murmura sin siquiera tocarme. Baja la mirada. Y toma mi bikini con dos dedos y lo jala rompiendolo haciendome jadear - Joder, Isabella. Tienes el coño mas hermoso que he visto jamas.

-Tocame - jadeo, él niega lentamente con una insultante sonrisa moja bragas.

-Es cuando yo quiera, bebé. No cuando tu lo digas - susurra en mi cuello, se pone de espaldas a mí y sus dedos se mueven por mi columna - me encanta tu piel, siempre he querido besar cada parte de tí - Besa mi nuca - como aquí - baja lentamente por mi columna - aquí - sigue hasta mi coxi - joder, aquí - gruñe mordiendo suavemente mi la union de mis nalgas. - tienes un culo demasiado provocativo.

-Por favor - jadeo y su risa me hace cosquillas en mi culo. - por favor, Edward... Mas.

-soñé durante seis años que me rogaras como lo haces ahora... - aprieta mi culo con ambas manos - voy a aprovechar cada maldito segundo contigo. - se pone delante de mi y pasa sus dedos por mi cuello, baja por el contorno de mis tetas y segue hasta mi vientre, pero no toca lo que quiero.

-Maldicion, tocame - Gruño ardiendo. Él me mira serio y antes de que pueda respiras me da una sonora nalgada - HA! - Jadeo.

-Callate - gruñe apretando mi cuello, deja un beso humedo en mi cuello y gimo fuerte. Otra dura nalgada resuena. - Joder! Has caso. - me toma de la barbilla y me hace mirarlo - cuando digo que te calles, es porque no emitiras ningun maldito sonido mientras disfruto de tu cuerpo, entendido?

-Si - gimo tragando grueso. Su mano masajea mi culo nalgueado y la electricidad que siento va directo a mi coño. - Edward, por favor - susurro en una muy llorosa suplica, mis ojos estan inundados en lagrimas y él me mira jadeando.

-igual a como lo soñé - murmura y besa mis ojos lamiendo cada lagrima que brota. Agarra mi culo y me apreta a él. Jadeo. Su polla está dura. Sus manos pasean por mi cintura y sube a mis tetas. - ver tus pezones por debajo de una maldita camisa diariamente no se compara a verlos así - murmura y toma uno de ellos con su boca.

-HO DIOS! - grito, la espera estaba consumiendome, él chupa, lame y mierde mis pezones, equilibrando la atencion que le da a cada uno. - EDWARD - Grito un gemido y él, sin dejar mis pezones me da otra dura nalgada. - JODER! Ya entendí - gimo.

-Eres una mala sumisa - dice bajando su mano por mi vientre - necesitas modales - juega con mi clitoris y no puedo mas, me retuerzo del placer mientras sus simples toques me llevan a la cima - Maldicion me haras acabar sin siquiera hundirme en tí.

-te necesito - gimo una suplica y él se levanta.

-aun no, bebé - se aleja y abre un cajon. Saca algo y se acerca - primero debo castigarte - gime y me muestra algo como... Unas pinzas.

-por que? - jadeo mirando sus ojos.

-Por salir con Mike... - susurra besando mi cuello - por salir con Riley - brama alejandose y pone una pinza en mi pezón, grito un gemido y él apriera los dientes - por dejar que te tocara - muerde mi cuello fuerte y jadeo - por desobedecerme cuando te suplique que no vinieras a este lugar - pone la otra pinza en mi pezón - y jamas... Creeme, jamas, le he rogado a nadie. - aprieta la pinza y grito.

-Para... Ya! Para, por favor - jadeo, el dolor es demasiado.

-Callate, es la ultima vez que te lo digo. - brama y me callo, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Se agacha frente a mi, abre mis piernas y hunde su cara en mi coño. Muerdo mis labios para no gritar, jadear y gemir, Edward lame, chupa, y muerde mi clitoris, joder es demasiado - Maldicion, nena. Eres tan deliciosa. - alza mis piernas y las pone en sus hombros, se sienta en el piso y abre mis pliegues con sus dedos. - Lo mas jodidamente hermoso que he visto y probado.

-no mas... Ya, no mas... Para - suplico tratando de moverme, no puedo, es demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones, no creo soportarlo. Edward se apiada de mi y se levanta del piso, me mira con los ojos negros une su boca a la mia, haciendome sentir mi propia escencia.

-Voy a hace que te corras solo tocando tus pezones - Dice socarronamente.

-Intentalo, cabrón - le reto y una bofetada resuena en mi coño haciendo que una corriente llegué a mi clitoris.

-aprenderas modales a las buenas... - acaricia mi coño para. Calmar el ardor - o a las malas - gruñe y jala las pinzas arrancandolas de pis pezones.

-MIERDA! - grito sintiendo como un poderoso orgasmo explota en mi, mi cuerpo se sacude, todo coliciona por dentro y grito mientras Edward me mira alejandose, jadea mientras me ve colapsar, no puedo mas. Mis piernas estan debiles y caigo, pero las esposas en mis manos me dejan guindando en el lugar.

-Hermoso - susurra Edward, se acerca a mi y me desamarra, me carga y me acuesta en una cama, nisiquiera puedo abrir los ojos, estoy agotada y siniquiera me puedo mover - ni se te ocurra dormir, bebé. Apenas empezamos. - Escucho como el cierre de su pantalon de abre y segundos despues está encima de mi. - mirame - ordena. Abro mis ojos y lo veo, lujuria y pasion bailan en su mirada.

-Edward - jadeo excitada nuevamente, él abre mis piernas y sonrie.

-Esto será rapido, preciosa - se hunde en mi de una estocada y gimo fuerte - JODER! - Gruñe fuerte. - Mas de lo que imaginé - sus embestidas empiezan lentas, con mis piernas abrazo sus caderas y agarro su cabello entre mis manos.

-Mas, si... Mas - gimo cuando sus embestidas se vuelven torturantemente lentas. - mas duro, mas rapido - pido jadeando. Edward se mueve cada vez mas duro y rapido dentro de mi, lame mis pezones todavia sensibles haciendo que un remolino de sensaciones se empiece a formar en mi vientre.

-Eres muy estrecha y caliente, bebé. Me encanta - gruñe y se hunde cada vez mas rápido. - joder, voy a acabar. Maldita sea, Isabella. Jamas he acabado tan rápido - su mano va a mi clitoris y su boca a mis pezones, la sensacion en insoportable, grito mientras el orgasmo me golpea.

-Ha! Dios... Mierda! - Grito a causa del orgasmo. Edward se mueve freneticamente y muerde mi hombro.

-Maldicion! - gruñe Hundiendose dos veces mas en mí, Recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y trata de acompasar su respiracion - Eres mi perdicion, Isabella - susurra, ya no tengo fuerzas, él se hace a un lado atrayendome hacia él, me abraza recostandome en su pecho y acaricia mi culo - Duerme, bebé. Fue mucho para tí. - Dice con cariño y sin decir nada caigo rendida.

Me muevo en la cama, me duele el cuerpo, suspiro y maldigo internamente, me desperté antes de que la alarma sonara, por que siempre tiene que ser así? No importa, me dará chance de darme una cucha caliente y relajar mis musculos, me duelen demasiado. Abro los ojos lentamente y frunzo el ceño, miro al rededor, esta no es mi habitacion, hay una enorme cama con dosel y sabanas rojas donde estoy acostada, espejos en una pared completa, luces tenues alumbran unos flogers, fustas y unas cruz con amarras, recuerdo todo lo que pasó anoche y jadeo.

-Estuve con Edward - susurro y miro al rededor, la cama a mi lado está alborotada pero vacia. No pudo haberse ido dejandome aquí. No se ni como carajos salir, estamos dentro del bar, en un jodido Pen house dentro del maldito bar. Edward debe explicarme demasiadas cosas... Si es que hay un nosotros ahora.

-Despertaste - miro hacia la puerta y veo a Edward, tiene un pantalon de mono blanco que cae en sus caderas mostrando el inicio de esa V lujuriosa. Y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, esto es nuevo. Me siento en la cama tapando mis senos con la sabana y él me sonrie ladinamente.

-hola - susurro perdiendome en su profanado cuerpo, está deliciosamente tonificado y muy muy sensual.

-Eres una dormilona, pequeña - se acerca a la cama y se siente a la orilla de esta, acaricia mi cabello y me da un suave y pequeño beso en los labios - buen dia, preciosa.

-Buen día. - Susurro aun sin creer lo que está pasando.

-Arriba. Ya es tarde. Date una ducha para que salgas a desayunar - dice levantandose de la cama, toma mis manos y me ayuda a levantarme, trato de cubrir mi cuerpo pero él me lo impide - no lo hagas. Eres hermosa. - murmura y con esas simples palabras la pena desaparece. Toma mi mano y me guia fuera de la habitacion, me lleva por toda la casa hasta otra puerta escaleras arriba y entro a un enorme y lujoso baño.

-hermoso - susurro viendo la bañera y la ducha de hidromasajes, el ventanal con cortinas azules, las sales de baño y aromatizantes, todo es perfecto, pulcro y esterilizadamente en su lugar.

-No, el baño está bien. Tú, en cambio, eres hermosa - murmura y me lleva a la tina que ya está llena de agua y espuma - vamos, entra - me ayuda a entrar y dejo que el agua caliente relaje cada musculo de mi cuerpo, suspiro mientras recuesto mi cabeza de la almohadilla a la orilla de la tina, Dios! Esto es gloria. - ahora vuelvo - murmura y sale del baño, siento que podría estar aquí toda mi vida. La puerta se abre nuevamente y ahora una suave melodia empieza a inundar la habitacion.

-eso es... El canon de Pachelbel? - susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Si, nena - murmura sentandose a la orilla de la tina y empieza a masajear mis hombros - dejate consentir ahora, fue mucho lo que sentiste anoche. - susurra y dejo que un murmurllo de satisfaccion salga de mi boca.

-que hora es? - pregunto sintiendo las angelicales manos de Edward masajear mi cuello.

-Las diez treinta, cariño - murmura y me siento de repente apartandome.

-Joder! El trabajo - exclamo tratando de levantarme, le habia prometido a Tanya que iria a revisar unos documentos hoy, a pesar de que no se trabaja en domingo, quería hacer eso antes de empezar la semana. Edward me toma por los brazos para detenerme.

-hey! Hey, nena. Tranquila - se para frente a mi dentro de la tina y me aguanta por los hombros - tranquila. Llamé temprano, le dije a Tanya que estabas enferma y no irias, yo iba a cuidarte. Ok? - susurra mirandome a los ojos, asiento y suelto el aire contenido. - ahora, vuelve al agua - me ayuda a recostarme nuevamente y el se vuelve a sentar a la orilla, esta vez sus pies estan dentro de la tina y la mitad de su mono está mojado.

-Gracias - murmuro volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-lo que sea por ti, nena. - sus masajes se van volviendo cada vez mas intensos,sus piernas estan a cada lado de mis brazos mientras sigue masajeando mis hombros. - muevete un poco hacia adelante - ordena y lo hago, él se mete al agua quedando detras de mí para pasajear mi espalda - estas muy tensa, nena.

-me duele el cuerpo - murmuro quejandome un poco. Él suspira y agarrandome por los hombros me recuesta en su pecho, toma mis tetas entre sus manos y comienza a masajearlas y acariciarlas.

-Lo lamento. - Dice con pesar y deja un beso en mi cuello.

-por que? Que lamentas? - pregunto dejandome llevar por sus sutiles caricias.

-Por lo de anoche. No debí hacerte lo que te hice. No estas acostumbrada a esto y a pesar de que lo que hice contigo fue algo... Amateur e inofensivo, fue muy fuerte para tí, no creí que puedieras resistirlo. - hay una carga de culpa en sus palabras, no me gusta que se sienta así.

-Hey - como puedo me giro quedando de frente a él, me mira fijamente, a pesar de que se ve imponente y dominante, lo opaco de su mirada delata su tristeza - De verdad, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansada. Sabes cuantos años tenía sin usar esos musculos? - pregunto bromeando y él rie con pesar. - lo de anoche fue la experiencia mas excitante que viví jamas. - Él sonrie mas alegre y tomandome por la barbilla deja un beso humedo en mis labios.

-Jamas dejas de sorprenderme, pequeña - susurra y... Joder! Solo ver su cara me excita. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraigo a mi, uno mi boca a la suya devorandolo en un beso sin tregua, lu codiciosa lengua baila con la mia, nuestros dientes chocan y su sabor en invade. Mierda! Es tan adictivo, muerdo sus labios y él gruñe mientras apreta mi culo poniendome a horcadas cobre él.

-Edward - jadeo mesiendome sobre él, su polla dura se restriega en mi clitoris hinchado, lo unico que nos separa es la tela de su pantalon.

-Paciencia, nena. Quiero disfrutarte - gime mordiendo con suavidad mis pezones, es una caricia intensa para mis adoloridos senos, jadeo presa del dolor y el placer - levantate un poco - ordena y apoyandome sobre mis rodillas espero, él se baja un poco el pantalon y agarrandome por las caderas me bajó lentamente. - si estar dentro de ti es el cielo... Joder! Estar dentro de ti bajo el agua es el maldito infierno.

-Ho Dios! - gimo aguantandome de sus hombros - mas... Por favor - jadeo tratando de moverme mas rápido.

-No - gruñe y afinca sus dedos en mis caderas - quiero sentirte lento, suave y disfrutar de cada centimetro de tu caliente y mojado coño. - no digo nada, sus palabras me dejan muda, él marca el ritmo, lento, suave, tortuoso y excitante. Juega con mi clitoris y mis pezones, sabe como y donde tocarme, el orgasmo se acerca y él se da cuenta, sus embestidas suben de velocidad y jadeo.

-ho Dios! Si, joder, si - gimo apretando sus hombros.

-maldicion, Bella. Tu boca sucia me pone a mil - gruñe hundiendose mas y mas - joder! Bebé voy a acabar, vamos, correte, nena. Correte ahora - muerde mis adoloridos pezones y grito cuando el orgasmo explota, Edward empuja fuerte y duro dentro de mi y gruñe - JODER! - Empuja fuerte y se queda ahí, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hmbro y él me abraza sin salir de mi. Empieza a reirse un poco y me separo.

-Que es tan gracioso? - pregunto confundida.

-Te traje a la tina para que te relajaras, no para ponerte mas tensa - acaricia mi espalda y suspira - aunque esta vez no lo siento.

-si te hace sentir mejor... Me siento mas relajada - Le digo con una sonrisa ladina y él me besa.

-Si que me hace sentir mejor. Vamos, salgamos de aquí - me ayuda a levantarme, él se sube el pantalon aun sentado y se levanta de la tina. Tomo una toalla y me seco. - ve a la habitacion de al lado, en la cama hay ropa para ti. Salgo del baño y voy a la habitacion contigua, hay una hermosa cama revestida de blanco, un gran ventanal con vista al central Park, cortinas blancas y paredes blancas, muy sutil y bastante lindo.

Vi la ropa sobre la cama, unas braguitas rojas, una minifalda a cuadros grises, una blusa cuello V manga corta blanca y un sueter, no habia brasier. Suspiré y sonriendo me puse la ropa, me veia como una fantasia escolar, mis pezones se marcaban sobre la fina tela de la blusa y la falda era tan corta que casi se podia ver mi coño si me veian de espaldas. Recogí mi cabello en una cola alta y salí descalza de la habitacion. Bajo las escaleras y camino a la cocina encontrandome con Edward de espaldas a mi, carga un jean negro y una camisa de lino blanca.

-hola - Digo y él se gira sonriendo, cuando me ve deja de sonreir, su mirada me recorre de pies a cabeza y traga grueso.

-joder, nena. Te vez exactamente como te soñé anoche - gruñe y se acerca a mi, me agarra por el culo y me apreta a su cuerpo - maldicion, nena. Ya me tienes mas que listo y acabamos de salir de la ducha mas lujuriosa de mi vida. - sonrio satisfecha por lo que puedo hacerle.

-Eso se puede arreglar - murmuro restregandome en èl, gruñe y suspira.

-No - me aleja un poco y deja un beso en mis labios - tenemos que hablar y debes comer. - dice mas serio - sientate - ordena y le hago caso, pone un plato de tortillas, pan, tocino y jugo de naranja frente a mi, se sienta a mi lado con un plato igual al mio y comemos entre miradas furtivas.

-Me diras por que tienes tantos tatuajes? - pregunto cuando casi he termiano mi comida, él me mira y suspira.

-te lo diré, alterminar el desayuno. Ahora acabate eso - me como todo sin chistar y despues de comer deja los platos sucios en el fregadero y toma mi mano llevandome a la habitacion donde me cambié de ropa. Me sienta en la cama y se para frente a mi. - Tengo estos tatuajes... Para rememorar cada cosa importante en mi vida - dice serio mientras me mira.

-Tienes a Carlisle y a Esme - le digo tratando de sualizarlos bajo su camisa.

-lo mas importante de mi vida... Mis padres, ellos nos adoptaron a Emmett y a mí cuando teniamos siete años. Nadie nos quería porque eramos muy grandes y nadie queria mellizos crecidos para adoptar.

-Eres adoptado? - susurro sorprendida, jamas lo imaginé, él asiente y sonrie.

-fueron mis primeros tatuajes, apenas tenia diesisiete cuando me los hice.

-el biomecanico de tu columna? - pregunto recordando, él sonrie.

-tuve un accidente a los diez años que me dejó en silla de ruedas. Los doctores dijeron que no caminaría nuevamente. Según fue un milagro que volviera a estar de pie. Mi columna estaba destrozada. Tengo discos de platino entre las vertebras.

-increible... Y... Las letras chinas? - pregunto nuevamente.

-Cuando tenía diesiocho me fui a Taipei con Carlisle, lo acompañé a una jornada médica, creí que podría ser doctor, pero lo que ví... Fue horrible, gente muriendo en las calles a causa de la contaminacion, bebés sin vida tirados en las aceras, ancianos corriendo para no ser robados por jovenes, el oxigeno se compraba y era un lujo tenerlo. Las letras chinas dicen "Abraza la vida"

-que triste, y las Alemanas o rusas al otro lado?

-viste todos, he? - contesta sonriendo - es Ruso. Fui a Chernobil con Esme a los diesinueve, sabes de ese lugar, no? La radiacion mató a toda una comunidad. Pensé que hacer ayuda caritativa con Esme sería diferente pero creo que fue peor que ir a Taipei. Tuvimos que usar trajes especiales para que la radiacion no nos afectara y al entrar a la ciudad vi niños, mujeres, ancianos, unos en sillas de rueda, otros decaidos, niños deformes, faltos de extremidades, todo lo que les hizo la radiacion, no pueden ser curados y tampoco pueden salir de ahí. Una condena de muerte lenta.

-Todavia hay gente ahí? - pregunto horrorizada.

-Si, debería haber. Es triste ver como niños indefensos ya saben que moriran. Las letras Rusas dicen "Viviré por siempre y un día mas"

-y el arabe? - pregunto directamente.

-no es Arabe, es Hindi. Fui a la india cuando tenía veintiuno. Siempre me ha gustado esa cultura pero aun las castas y clases sociales son radicales. Conocí a gente de casta alta, gente adinerada, con casas hermosas, elegantes autos y vivian en las mejores zonas de Delhi, Mumbay, Chennay y Goa pero tambien conocí a los pobres, a esos marginados que nisiquera dejan entrar a los templos. Esos me dieron más que los ricos y adinerados. Aprendí que el valor de la bondad es mas alta que el dinero.

-y que dicen esas letras?

-Dicen "Allah te bendice" el tatuaje me lo hizo un señor mayor, un "matrilli" o patriarca de su pueblo.

-Que lindo - le digo mirandolo. Tienes mas... Pero no los recuerdo todos.

-Si - sube las mangas de su camisa - estos tribales y este que parece sicodelia en laberinto fue cuando no sabia que carajos hacer con mi vida. Estaba en esa etapa de "no sirvo para nada" pero, la superé hace mucho.

-y el de "solo Dios puede juzgarme"?

-Cuando supe que mis gustos eran diferentes, no me escondí ni intenté ocultarlo. Me juzgaron, me señalaron con el dedo. Fue cuando mi familia, para sacarme de mi depresion, decidieron mudarse por mi al otro lado del pais. Fue justo antes e entrar a la universidad. Decidí que nadie mas iba a señalarme. Solo Dios juzgaría mis actos. Y heme aquí.

-Cada tatuaje tiene un significado - susurro entendiendo todo.

-Exacto.

-Este piso es tuyo? O es un hotel? - pregunto viendo al rededor.

-Es mio, nena - Dice tranquilamente.

-Si tienes este piso para ti solo... Por que vives conmigo en mi diminuto apartamento? - pregunto confundida y seria, él se acerca lento y pone sus manos en la cama a cada lado de mis piernas, está a la altura de mi cara y me mira intensamente.

-Eres demasiado sexy y provocativa. No iba a dejar que vivieras con alguien mas. Ademas, es mas facil mantenerte vigilada. - murmura provocativamente.

-Vigilada? Por que? Edward, tienes todo esto, si me hubieras dicho que tienes algo así, me vengo contigo - Le digo mirando todo.

-En serio? - pregunta parandose recto sin creer lo que digo.

-De verdad. - bajo la mirada y susurro - aun no te das cuenta que iria al fin del mundo contigo si me lo pidieras? - digo demasiado avergonzada.

-Dios, Bella. Y yo estaba muriendo del miedo. No sabía si me aceptarias conociendome de verdad, como soy realmente.

-Te quiero de cualquier forma, Edward. Aunque con esos tatuajes me gustas mas. - Él se muerde el labio inferior y besa mi cuello. - Edward... - Él se separa y me mira.

-Que pasa, cariño.?

-Eres... Socio o algo del Club? - pregunto con perspicacia.

-En realidad soy dueño - lo miro sorprendida - no me mires así. Te advertí que no vinieras. No perteneces a ese lugar. En cambio perteneces a mi lado, junto a mí. Eres mia ahora.

-Estas diciendo que... Seré tuya hasta que te canses de mi como las otras que llevabas al apartamento? - pregunto con sarcasmo, él frunce el ceño.

-No, Isabella. Ellas solo estaban ahí para quitarme la tentacion de lanzarme sobre tí. Te amo, nena. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi en esa biblioteca, enterrada en ese monton de libros. Eras mi mas anhelada fantasia hecha realidad.

-En serio? - susurro asombrada, él acaricia mi cara y sonrie.

-En serio, bebé. Te amo y si no me crees... - Empezo a desabotonarse la camisa y la abrió - solo los acontecimientos y personas importantes tienen espacio en mi.

-Edward! - jadeo al ver mi nombre tatuado en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, estaba rojo, hinchado y lleno de crema - te duele? - pregunto mirandolo bien.

-no, me dolio que salieras con ese maldito de Biers, esto es... - miro su pecho y luego a mi - perfecto. - él me mira sonriente, cuando carajos se lo hizo? - me lo hice esta mañana. Aproveché que dormias y fui al estudio de Kat Von D. Es mi tatuadora personal.

-Increible. - murmuro impresionada.

-Ahora, nena. Te haré una pregunta. Nada de palabras especiales, nada de palabras de seguridad, esto es Si o No. - se agacha frente a mi y me mira a los ojos - Isabella, se que soy diferente, no soy el tipico principe azul, no te prometo hacerte el amor todos los dias al estilo vainilla, te ofrezco dominacion, te ofrezco sexo rudo, te ofrezco mi vida y tambien mi amor. Te amo mas que a nada, bebé. Me aceptas tal cual soy? Me aceptas como dominante? Me aceptas como tu hombre? Prometo amarte siempre, protegerte, follarte cada vez que me lo pidas y castigarte siempre que te lo merezcas. Aceptas?

-Acepto - Dije sin chistar. - Te amo, Edward. Te amo y te acepto de la forma que sea. Si quieres ser mi dominante, te acepto. Si quieres follarme duro, te acepto. Si quieres protegerme y castigarme cuando te desobedezca, tambien lo acepto. Solo te pido que me digas que me amas siempre. Cada día, cada momento.

-Lo haré, pequeña. Siempre lo haré. Te amo - susurra y me besa sellando nuestro pacto de amor.

-por cierto... Porque tienes un tatuaje en tu espalda baja que dice "te amo, Emmett"? Él baja la cabeza avergonzado.

-Es una larga historia... Que tendré el gusto de contarte luego. Ahora quiero follarte duro, nena. Abre tus lindas piernas y ofréceme lo que tienes ahí.

.

FIN...

.

.

.

FIN?

.

.

-Edward... Tienes un piercing en la punta del pene? - Jadeo viendo el metal brillante.

-Por que no lo pruebas a ver si es real...

-Te amo, mi señor.

-Te amo mucho mas... Bella.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holaaaaa, aqui les dejo mi capitulo final de este Two Shot. Espero les haya gustado...

Gracias por los comentarios pasados, y...

OYE! Como te atreves a maldecirme sin papel higienico en el baño! Estoy embarazada, cariño. Voy cada cinco minutos... MUCHAS GRACIAS!

En fin... Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me gustaría saber que les pareció el final.

Pronto volveré con otra historia... Y a continuar la que he dejado pendiente.

Besos...

PsicodElii...


End file.
